Railing systems have been used in various forms to protect and secure people, animals, and land. Railing systems have also been used to prevent entry into a designated area. While these functional railing uses continue today, railing systems may also be used for decorative purposes such as on porches and decks and around yards and gardens.
Known railing systems suffer from various drawbacks. For instance, many conventional railing systems are difficult to install, thereby requiring significant amounts of on-site labor. In addition, many railing systems require an excessive number of parts in order to complete an installation. For example, known systems may require different components for perpendicular and angled installations (e.g., relative to a support post). In other words, these systems may require different components for perpendicular installations as compared to the components used for angled installations. In fact, these systems may also require different components for angled installations in which the railing is horizontal as compared to angled installations in which the railing is at a vertical angle relative to a support post (e.g., a stair rail installation). As might be expected, the extra components may increase the complexity and cost of the manufacturing, shipping, and installation of the railing assembly. On the other hand, some existing railing assemblies may not even allow angled installations. Moreover, known railing systems may also fail to provide a desired aesthetic appearance. For example, these railing systems may leave the support hardware exposed, which limits the visual appearance of the product. In light of shortcomings such as these, there is a need for an improved rail system and method of assembly.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a rail system that may be comprised of any material that is suitable for the intended purpose of the railing. For example, the rail system may be comprised of a composite material that is durable and resistant to weathering. In addition, an exemplary embodiment of the rail system may be easily assembled on-site. If desired, the rail system may be at least partially pre-assembled at an off-site location. In one exemplary embodiment, the rail system may be uniquely designed to accommodate perpendicular and angled installations (e.g., both in the horizontal and vertical planes). In another exemplary embodiment, the rail system may be easily assembled such that the support hardware is substantially hidden from view after installation, thereby enhancing the appearance of the railing. In light of such benefits, the present invention may provide an easy to install, weather-resistant, safe, secure, and aesthetically pleasing rail system that is suitable for a variety of indoor and outdoor uses.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides an improved bracketing system. An example of an improved bracketing system may comprise a first portion that is adjustably connected to a second portion. The first portion may pivot, rotate, or otherwise be adjusted relative to the second portion to accommodate perpendicular and angled installations. An exemplary embodiment of a bracketing system may include angled holes to receive fasteners, which may promote ease of installation. An exemplary embodiment of a bracketing system may also provide additional strength when installed.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.